


Of Mice and McGarrett

by armillarysphere



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armillarysphere/pseuds/armillarysphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's still got the fading bruises from the last time McGarrett decided to 'surprise' him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Mice and McGarrett

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene from the start of 1x17.

Danny's still in the shower when he hears his phone ringing in the main room of his apartment, _In The Navy_ blaring out over the noise of the water falling around him and making him smirk before his brow creases. It's never good when Steve calls him this early in the morning. Danny had been hoping for a nice, long, leisurely shower, breakfast, maybe even a newspaper - although, realistically, he would've spent that time jacking off - before he has to deal with McGarrett and his particular brand of crazy.

The phone doesn't ring again, so Danny assumes there'll be a message waiting for him, and that it's not anything urgent, and goes back to washing his hair. And if, when his hand inevitably slips down to wrap around his dick, it's Steve's face that appears in front of his eyes, well, then he can't be held responsible. Subliminal messaging and suggestion is probably a three-week course at SEAL school.

When he's done and all evidence of jerking off to thoughts of Steve fucking McGarrett have been washed down the drain, he grabs a towel and edges cautiously out of the bathroom, in case the aforementioned SEAL has decided that Danny's not answering his call means that he's been kidnapped or is being held at gunpoint in his apartment and has taken it upon himself to launch a one-man rescue mission and is now sitting in Danny's living room, pissed and covered in camo' paint. It wouldn't be the first time.

Luckily for Danny, Steve's obviously learning and his apartment is still blissfully empty, devoid of any members of any of the Armed Forces, leaving Danny to choose his clothes for the day in peace and quiet. He's already dressed and halfway through his second cup of coffee when he remembers the phone call. He gets up from the table in his kitchenette and goes to grab his phone, coffee cup in hand as he snatches it up from the end table that serves as his nightstand. Sure enough, the message light is blinking.

 _"Hey, Danno! Look, um, don't drive into the office today. I've got a surprise. I'll pick you up at ten."_

Danny listens to the message two more times before deleting it and looking up at the clock. It's 9:57. Danny's still got the fading bruises from the last time McGarrett decided to 'surprise' him. He swallows reflexively and slips his phone into his pocket, draining the last of his coffee whilst walking back to the sink to leave his cup. He takes his car keys anyway, and tightens his tie before he steps out to wait for Steve.

He looks around for Steve's truck, but the only car approaching is - oh. Oh, so that's the surprise. Danny groans, kicking the ground as he spins around in a circle, dust flying up around his ankles as he watches the Marquis pull up outside his building, Steve's beaming face behind the wheel. Danny leans on the driver's side window, looking around as Steve waves his hand, looking thoroughly proud of himself.  
Danny sighs, eyes scrunched up a little in the sunshine. He really needs to buy some sunglasses.

"So this is my big surprise? You got your old man's heap of junk running?"

"It's a classic, Danny."

"Yeah, yeah, classic. Classic pain in my ass. Is this gonna make it all the way down town? Because we've only got three hours before we told Chin and Kono we'd be in, so you know, we've got a deadline to meet."

"Just get in the car. We're going for a drive."

Danny pinches the bridge of his nose as he rounds the front of the - ridiculously long - Jesus, McGarrett, what are you compensating for? - hood, and climbs in beside Steve, who's still smiling disturbingly widely.

"A drive."

"Yeah. A drive. It's a nice day, we've got a few hours. I'm sure there are still parts of the island you haven't seen."

"Tour Guide Steve? You really wish you were your own action figure, don't you, babe?"

Steve just grins, and Danny has a feeling this is not going to end well.

**


End file.
